The Unfortunate
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Crystal, descendent from Merlin and her friend Laura are sent back in time to Camelot. Can they survive in a different time? How will they cope when an old friend appears? Possible Merlin/OC Arthur/OC. Tated T for possible slight horror
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that me and my friends came up with on Facebook when we where bord. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Crystal, descendent from Merlin and her friend Laura are sent back in time to Camelot. Can they survive in a different time? How will they cope when an old friend appears? Possible Merlin/OC Arthur/OC**

**The Unfortunate**

(Chap 1: Arriving in Camelot)

Laura looked from one side of the road to the other, the rain so heavy she could hardly see ether way. She jumped off of the curb and ran across the road and under the porch of a fairly old house. Laura was a slightly short girl with strawberry-blonde hair that came less than halfway down her back and pale-green eyes framed by blue and silver glasses. She was about 13 years of age. Her blue 'Girl Guides Rock' top and jeans where soaked through and her blue bangles and earrings glinted with water drops. Her hair looked like rats tales being savaged by the gale. She took hold of the brass knocker and banged it against the door three times.

"Hurry up! Get in!" Was the answer she received, a gloved hand shot out of the door and pulled her inside the warm house.

The hand pulling her belonged to another girl. This other girl was quite the opposite to Laura. She had very short dark-brown hair and black eyes underlined in black eyeliner, her skin pale. Black 'Nightmare Before Christmas' fingerless gloves dawned her hands and a black top with long red sleeves covered her top half, followed by black jeans, chains hanging from her hips. Her name was Crystal.

"What was that for?" Laura asked.

"You know why. I'm a descendent from the most powerful warlock to have ever lived and I was the one to inherit his powers, which makes both of us targets for demons wanting to take over the world. We need to be careful." Crystal snapped at her friend. Laura had inherited Merlin's powers two, thanks to her being a distant descendant.

"What was it you called me over for?" Laura asked, getting a little impatient with her friend.

"Oh, right. There's something in the attic, I could sense it yesterday, it's kept me awake all night. The pull is so strong I astral projected back into the house in the middle of class. If it's something bad I need you to help me get rid of it."

Crystal explained, leading up the stairs. They went up a flight of stares hidden behind the boiler and came to an ancient looking wooden door engraved with what looked like dusty gemstones and vines. Crystal took out a small key which curled around in its own shape to fit the lock. She almost nervously turned the key and pushed open the door. The girls gasped at what they saw. The place was full of cardboard boxes filled with different herbs and candles and in the middle of the room was a table full of other materials for sorcery, and a massive pile of books, some magical, others not.

Laura picked up a vile of what looked like clear water. "Dare me to drink it?" Laura grinned.

"I dare you." Crystal smirked.

Laura popped the bung from the vile and pourd the liquid into her mouth. She smacked her lips before screwing up her face.

"Tastes like… I don't wanna say what it tastes like." Laura looked about ready to gag, but suddenly she transformed into a snake, then a monkey and several other animals before stopping at a cow. Laura screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!"

"Shoot!" crystal gasped. "We where warned not to mess with magic. You must have taken a morphing potion. It turns you into whatever you think of. Just concentrate on cows and I'll take a look through these books, one of them has to have a potion to reverse this one."

Crystal picked up the book on the top of the pile and blew the dust off of it. It was fairly big, but smaller than all of the other books. Crystal opened the book and found a chapter named: Old Spells to Help. She flicked through until she found a reversing spell. "temporis tergum iacio malum." she read out.

Suddenly the room started spinning. A blast of wind started blowing the books around the room and the wooden walls of the attack splintered and shattered from around them and spun in the wind so wild they couldn't see what was happening.

They felt themselves land on a hard, woodland floor and then nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura suddenly felt herself coming out if the darkness. She could feel that she was now lying on a rather lumpy bed. She could feel someone dabbing a cold, wet cloth on her forehead and mumbled voices where getting stronger. Crystals voice came to her and her eyes shot open. Beside her was a boy, dabbing a cloth to her head. He had short, dark hair and blue eyes. The clothes he was wearing where extremely old fashioned.

"Calm down." The boy said, reassuringly. "My name is Merlin. Don't worry, your safe."

Laura couldn't believe what she had heard. Merlin was who she was a fare descended from. He looked exactly the same as he did in the TV series that she and Crystal loved so much. Crystal was a direct descended from Merlin and so showed a few of marlins looks, personality and of course magic… although she had always though of Crystal a little braver and (if possible) stupider at times. Other than her clumsiness Crystal was rather smart, but Crystal could say no different of her friend. On her other side was Crystal, standing up wearing the same clothes as Merlin.

"You've been out of it for a while. And don't worry, I've explained everything to both Merlin and Guayas." Crystal smiled.

"You sure did, I just can't get my head around the fact that your from the future." Merlin laughed a little.

'I didn't tell him we're related to him before you ask' Crystal told her friend telepathically.

"Guayas is letting us live here, but that means we have to work with Merlin, meaning we're working for Arthur." Crystal smirked at the look of dread on her friends face.

"Come on, time to get to sleep. We need to be up early." Merlin said, pulling the thin covers over Laura. She then noticed she was on a mattress on the floor on the right side of the room, to her left was Merlin's bed and to his left Crystal was lying under the window.

Laura sighed. At least they where safe…. Or where they?

**Sorry if it's short. This is being co written with one of my best friends, so I want to give a big thanks to Laura. Hope you liked it, R+R and I'll see ya later!**


	2. Chap 2: Arthur

**Hi, finally hears the next chapter. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Arthur)

Crystal looked out of the window she was supposed to be sleeping under and sighed at the sight of the castle the window was facing. Crystal didn't sleep. Couldn't sleep. Ever since she could remember, she had been an insomniac. She used to take strong medication to help her sleep… which didn't always work. But now that she was in Camelot, she just might have to wait until… well, whatever it might cause to her.

She looked at Merlin and Laura who where fast asleep. Laura still transforming into different animals and inanimate objects, including a candelabra that looked like Lumière from Beauty and The Beast.

"Merlin? Girls?" she heard Gaius call out as he made his was to the door. Crystal lay down and threw the covers over herself, pretending to be asleep. She heard the door open with a loud creek and the two girls and Merlin shot upright in there beds.

"Morning… night." Merlin mumbled, still half asleep, before slouching back onto the bed.

"Merlin, stop being so lazy, I have a tournament to win." The new voice caused Merlin to wake up fully as none other than Prince Arthur walked through the door.

"Sorry sire." Merlin spoke, still a bit sleepy, despite the rude awakening. "I'll just got get my things." he mumbled, walking past Arthur and out of the room.

"And you two are?" Arthur smirked at the two girls.

"My name is Laura, sire." Laura introduced herself, standing from the bed and stretching out. Crystal just sat there on her mattress.

"And you?" Arthur asked, but Crystal didn't say anything. She felt like she might burst out laughing if she so much as opend her mouth, but she didn't know why. "Tell me your name boy." Arthur ordered.

"Say what?" Crystal almost shouted. "I'm not a boy! I'm a girl, ya pr-" Crystal clapped her hand to her face, stopping herself mid rant. She hadn't even been in Camelot 24 hours and it already looked like she would be spending the rest of the day in the stocks or dungeons for insulting the prince. "… My name is Crystal if you must know."

"Well, Crystal. I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me what you where about to say. I would like to hear it." Arthur smirked. Crystal stifled a laugh an shook her head. "Come on, what where you thinking?"

"Trust me, you don't." Both girls spoke in unison before going into a fit of giggles.

"Well, if you think it's so funny you can help Merlin from now on." Arthur said before turning to leave.

"What just happened?" Laura asked, slightly confused.

"I think we've just been hired by the prince of Camelot." Crystal rolled her eyes before the girls continued to luagh.

"Come on, lets go, plenty of work to do." Merlin spoke with a slightly gloomy tone in his voice.

"What's first on the list?" Laura and Crystal followed Merlin out of the castle, Laura occasionally tripping over her dress. Crystal just rolled her eyes or snorted in laughter.

"The stables need mucking out." Merlin spoke, walking ahead of the girls who groaned.

"You can't be serious!" Laura complained and stopped still in the middle of the marketplace they where going through to get to the stables. Crystal rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Come on."

**Soz it's so short, but what do ya like, what don't ya like (just plz don't nag too much about my spelling, I know it's terrible) and what do you think about Merlin/OC and Arthur/OC and which should go with which. Plz tell me in ya review and I'll see ya later!**


	3. Chap 3: Insomnia

**Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it. Enjoy!**

(Chap 3: The Hunt)

Laura knocked on the door of Arthur's chambers, shivering from the cold blasting through the open window behind her and trying not to drop the bowl of soup and plate of bred on her tray. She heard Arthur's muffled reply and opened the door, placing the tray on a large rectangular table.

"Your lunch sire." Laura greeted Arthur. "Hello Crystal, Merlin." She smiled to her friends who where sitting on Arthur's bed, polishing his armour.

"Morning Laura." Crystal smiled, not taking her eyes off of the heavy chain mail in her lap. "This is heavy! I have no idea how you can wear something like this… Merlin would probably fall right to the floor if he put it on." She joked.

"I would not!" Merlin smirked, forgetting the helmet he was polishing to playfully punch his friend.

"I didn't ask you here to have fun, get back to work." Arthur spoke. Even though she couldn't see his face, Crystal knew he was smirking.

"Yes master. Oh mighty slave driver." Crystal spoke sarcastically and Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little, almost spraying Laura with soup.

"Be careful or I'll put you in the stocks." He warned, which caused both Crystal and Merlin to quickly continue there work and Laura to join them.

After a while Laura was board and began to hum a tune that the boys had never heard before. Crystal joined in the humming.

"What's the name of that song?" Merlin inquired. Looking at the girls.

"It's nothing." The girl spoke together quickly, attempting to hide there slight embarrassment.

"No, I'm interested." Arthur spoke, again with a smirk on his face. Crystal noticed how this look was incredibly cute on him, but she shook the thought from her head and rolled her eyes in disbelief that she thought that. "Sing it." Arthur insisted, his smirk growing into a mischievous smile.

"Oh god no!" Laura cried out. "We can't sing to save our lives!" Crystal just nodded, her voice freezing at the very thought of singing in front of anyone.

"Come on, or would you rather singing in the stocks?" Arthur's grin grew bigger.

"Your evil!" The girls moaned, making both boys laugh.

"I'm not evil." Arthur protested. Crystal rolled her eyes yet again, resisting doing something that might get her into trouble.

"oh, fine." the girls yet again spoke together.

Laura:

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

Crystal:

_Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Both:

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Crystal:

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

Laura:

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Both:

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Is how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

Laura:

_It's not a cry that you hear at night_

Both:

_It's not someone who's seen the light_

Crystal:

_It's a cold and it's a broken_

Both:

_Hallelujah_

Laura:

_Hallelujah_

Both:

_Hallelujah_

Crystal:

_Hallelujah_

Both:

_Hallelujah_

Crystal's fear had soon gone after she started singing and Laura seemed to be enjoying herself. It was one of there favourite songs and here they where singing it to the prince of Camelot whilst polishing his armour.

"Wow!" Merlin gasped. "Your really good! You should take that up professionally."

"I- I- I- I don't think so." Crystal stuttered at the thought of singing in front of a crowd. It was strange, since a year ago she would have sung upfront of the entire world without a care… but as of last year she found it impossible to sing in front of her pet cat.

"Well… maybe Merlin isn't being a total idiot this time." Arthur mumbled. He didn't know why he bothered opening his mouth since he didn't actually whish for the girls to hear what was in his mind, but it was too late, he had said it. "Anyway, its the first day of the hunting tournament tomorrow. I think I'll keep you girls under my employment. Merlin could use some help and I need some extra staff. You never know, the cleaning might actually get done at the end of the day."

Crystal and Laura rolled there eyes. Crystal couldn't help but notice how cute Arthur looked when he did that. She shook the thought from her head and sighed and found herself yawning…. Yawning? She never yawned, unless…. On she was in trouble now! She was never tired, hence her being an insomniac, so she never yawned, and if she did it meant she was getting weak. She wasn't going to be able to stand on her own too feet all day! It was only a matter of time before something would happen, like her legs turning to jelly or her vision getting so blurry she couldn't see anything at all. She could feel it already starting as he chest got tight and she found it hard to breathe.

"If you could now just go and muck out the stables now, that should be everything done." Arthur told them. Laura, Crystal and Merlin nodded and got up.

But as soon as her feet touched the ground Crystal knew something was wrong with her. She felt weak and couldn't support herself. She could tell she was already blacking out as she fell to the floor. She couldn't think. All she knew was that she was on the floor and everything was getting dark. She felt someone turn her around and saw Arthur's face. Although Arthur was trying to hide it Crystal could see the worry in his eyes. She knew they where calling her name, yet she couldn't hear a thing. She felt Arthur place a hand on her head. His had was so cold, and then she realised that he wasn't cold, she was hot. It wasn't too long after that everything went black.

**Sorry that wasn't very good but it will get better. We've planned out the whole story and are working on a possible sequel. So, what did ya like, what didn't ya like. R+R and tell me, ok! See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
